Matrix Chronicles: Demons End
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 20: As the Autobots prepare to leave Earth, Sideways makes a lastditch attempt to stop them...
1. Chapter 1

TFE

C20 Demons End

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

"No, No, NO!" Sideways paced back and forth in a rage. "I was so close! SO CLOSE!" His howl of rage was lost into the night winds.

He continued to pace nervously, body hunched up as quakes of sheer terror passed through his system. "If he finds out, he'll kill me. He'll kill me! I can't let this happen. None of them can leave Earth alive! NONE OF THEM!"

He stopped, collapsing on the ground and holding his head in his hands. "But what do I do? What do I do?"

He sat, moping and moaning to himself for some time. Then a wave of horror washed over him. His eyes shot upwards to the stars, and to the great circle that hung in the sky above him.

"Something's happening on the moon." He whispered in fear, and then disappeared.

---

Chris opened his eyes to the face of a smiling little girl he didn't immediately recognize. "Who-"

"Hi big brother!" The girl squeaked, throwing her arms around him. Chris blinked, then it dawned on him.

"Oh. Hi." He said cautiously, waving the nurses that accompanied her away. He glanced at the girl for a moment, and shook his head. "You know, you could come in like a gorgeous woman once in awhile."

Aris huffed. "Glad to see you too."

"How are things back at the base?" Chris asked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Oh, same as always." Aris giggled. "Michelle and Evac spending time together, Optimus frowning at everyone, Jazz and Crosswise having parties... that sort of thing."

"Good thing they're having fun." Chris muttered. "Damn I can't wait to get out of this bed."

"Feeling better?" Aris offered sympathetically.

"Not in the least. Cybertronians are heavy, do you know that?"

"Better than you do." Aris teased. "Oh, Jazz sent something along for you." She produced a couple of CDs.

Chris chuckled. "Gave me my CD's right back, did he?"

"He wanted to go out and buy some new ones, but Crosswise wouldn't let him."

"Good old Jazz." Chris closed his eyes. "Damn I miss you all."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Chris glanced at it. "Now who's here?"

Aris hovered over to the door, and reached out, pulling it open. Immediately she gave a terrified shriek as three men in uniform stomped into the room. Chris shot upright, and then let out a gasp at the strain it put on his cracked ribs.

"Relax." The man at the head said cooly. "Chris Johnson?"

"Yeah..." Chris said warily, well aware of what had happened to Michelle less then a month ago.

The man looked him over for a moment, then smiled, extending his hand. "My name is General Raymond Duke. Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Duke?" Chris said warily, taking his hand. "You-"

"Were piloting one of the Maesetr's, yes." Duke answered. He then turn around and faced Aris, who had shrunk back into the corner behind the door. "And you must be the Cybertronian computer."

"Yes..." Aris said timidly.

Duke kneeled down and put his hand out to her shoulder, pausing briefly as it phased through, and pulled it back. "Don't be afraid. We mean no harm this time."

He turned toward Chris. "I was hoping I could deliver a message to your mechanical friends. I, under the authority of the United States Government, request a meeting with Optimus Major and Evac."

"Why?" Chris asked, eyeing Duke.

"To apologize." Duke answered.

---

"Crosswise, you're a veritable master at this game." Ironhide conceded, throwing down his cards in a huff.

"By the pit, you cleaned me up." Jetfire tossed his cards in the ring.

Red Alert just grunted. At his side, the small human named Ben, struggling to hold cards far too big for him, through his own hand on the table.

Crosswise flashed a grin at them. "Thank you very much for an exciting cultural experience."

"Bah." Ironhide growled, collecting up the cards to deal again.

"I wish Jazz was here." Crosswise sighed, running her finger along the table, thinking of Aris's escort who was anxious to visit his 'little buddy', as he always put it.

"No." Jetfire growled. "He's more damned lucky than you are."

Ben spoke up, his deep voice struggling to compete with the robots around him. "What are you complaining about? I'm doing worse than all of you! I swear, you robots all found a way to cheat."

Laughter filled the room as Optimus watched the group, a warm smile in his eyes. He scanned the room, where he saw Evac and Michelle watching the game unfold together, in silence. He could not figure those two out. Despite Evac's loyalty to her, they rarely spoke to each other. Evac's face seemed to hold now a steadfast, deadpan expression. Perhaps Omega's death had hit him harder than Optimus had realized.

Optimus only had more questions now for Evac, but he dared not bring them up for fear of bringing back painful memories to his friend. But the questions nagged him - what had Omega Supreme meant by 'Prime'? What was Megatron after that Evac held? And what was the deal with Sideways? The answers to these questions, Optimus feared, led to something far greater than he and his small crew were prepared to deal with. They had to get back to Cybertron, that much was clear to Optimus.

But nor could they leave Earth while Megatron remained.

Megatron... The Decepticon leader's visage was burned into Optimus's mind permanently. The hatred on the Decepticons face was not something that would be quelled easily. The thought of facing him again frightened Optimus. Though Aidia and Red Alert had mended both of them fairly well, both he and Evac had sustained great damage during the fight. More then either of them were willing to admit. And to Megatron, it seemed, they had done far less. Optimus reached down to his side, holding the freshly mended patch that Aidia had completed not two days ago.

Optimus's eyes wandered over to Aidia's corner. She had still not recovered fully from the shock of Prowl's death. But slowly, ever so slowly, she was coming back into the fold. She watched the game from a good distance away, smiling faintly and the mirth that went on at the table, but still not participating. Every so often, Red Alert would cast a glance at her, almost pleading with his lone optic for her to join them - but no such response was met.

Optimus sighed. Maybe the Decepticons would be quiet now, and things could return to normal... Maybe...

Jazz bolted suddenly into the room, carrying Aris's small form. Aris flew out of his hands toward Optimus, excitement on her face. Optimus cocked his head. Evac looked up, and the card-table group paused to turn and stare.

"Optimus!" Aris gasped, "You aren't going to believe this..."

-----

A warp opened, and Optimus and Evac came through, one flying, the other rolling. Both transformed, and glanced at each other.

Before them, three jeeps were waiting. "Think they're sincere?" Optimus asked. Evac didn't answer, but the look of resentment in his eyes stated his feelings. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then the two turned to walk toward the delegation.

Immediately the center jeep stood up, shifting into the familiar shape of a Maesetr- but one without its primary weapons system. It stepped forward, and Duke's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Optimus, Evac, the United States Government sends its greetings."

Optimus shot another look at Evac. "We, err, greet it in return."

"It's good to see you again, Optimus." Duke's machine stepped forward, and extended its hand. Optimus hesitated, and then took it in a gentle shake.

Duke stepped back, and his machine stood straight. "Over the past month," he said, "A lot of mistakes were made, on our side more than yours. As representative of the United States Government, I offer our apologies for everything we've done." The machine made a strange half-bow.

Optimus began to speak, but Evac cut him off. "Apologies?" He spat, "I lost a good friend to you, and-"

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. "Evac..." He said softly, "A diplomat you are not." He turned back to the waiting humans. "I accept your apology, and offer my own, for we made mistakes as well."

Duke's machine made the half-bow again. He stood up, looking Optimus in the eyes. "A lot of changes have been made. The unit that had been created to fight you has been disbanded."

"Smith?" Evac said warily.

"Let's just say he's no longer a part of our organization. I lead the new unit to deal with extraterrestrial activities. And to me it was given to decide our next course of action." Duke's eyes were grave. "We have made a lot of mistakes. But from observing you as I did, I know now that you're is a group of peaceful people, with much we could learn from each other. I only wish I had realized that sooner." Duke seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then his eyes returned to Optimus, a smile accompanying them. "We would like to discuss a peace treaty, one of mutual cooperation and advancement for both our cultures-"

"I'm afraid that, I cannot do." Optimus interrupted. "You see, my government, whom I represent, does not allow us to get involved with species who do not yet have interstellar travel. It is our law."

"You would seem to have broken it already." Duke said quietly.

Optimus turned and began pacing. "It was not my choice to get involved, and letting myself get as involved as I did was one of my biggest mistakes, one that both our people's ended up paying for. I'm sorry, but I cannot let that happen again."

Duke nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Optimus."

"You are welcome." Optimus responded with his own bow, then turned to leave.

"However, we may have to insist upon your help." Duke continued. "You see, we've detected an alien star-ship hovering above the moon - one that to us, appears frighteningly large."

Optimus whirled. "What?"

----

"Decepticon, no doubts about it." Jetfire growled. "One of their new battleships I would guess." He, Optimus, Ironhide and Evac were all staring at the images Duke had sent back with them. In them were satellite photographs of a huge, angular ship bristling with what, to Cybertronian eyes, were obvious weaponry.

"Megatron must have called for reinforcements." Optimus muttered. "We can't fight a fully armed and crewed battleship, even with the human's aid."

Evac pondered over the image grimly. "So this is what technology Cybertron has created since I've been gone."

"It's not even one of the really big ones." Ironhide muttered.

"Sir!" Optimus turned to find Aris staring nervously at him. "I pointed all available scanners and tracking equipment to the area you instructed, but I found nothing."

"Nothing?" Optimus gaped at her. "That's impossible. No ship that large has a cloaking device."

"That we know about." Jetfire pointed out.

"I've sent the data to the humans to cross-verify it." Aris replied. "But I suspect they will send back similar data."

Several hours later, they did. No trace was found of the Decepticon warship. It had simply disappeared.

---

Sideways stared at the lunar soil, grief and anger coursing through his entire body. "I couldn't stop them..." He gasped, hands raking through the dust where the Decepticon base had been only a day before. "I couldn't do a thing! Too slow... I failed, I was too slow! I- This can't go on. I have only one chance left."

His face glowed evilly as he turned back toward the Earth below. "They all have to die."

---

"Not a thing." Jetfire's voice fizzled through the com.

"They're sure that's the location where the Decepticon starship crashed?" Optimus asked turning to face Aris.

She nodded. "That's the coordinates they gave me."

Optimus glanced at Evac, loitering nearby and staring quietly at the wall, Michelle by his side.

Jetfire's voice came back from the comm. "It looks like something was here, but it's gone now."

Optimus leaned back and closed his eyes. Jetfire had been sent to the moon with the maximum reach of their warp gates to investigate the disappearance of the Decepticon starship. All evidence pointed to the same conclusion. The Decepticons had left.

"It's not like Megatron to give up like that." He muttered, caressing his brow with his hand. "Surely he would have attacked again, tried to draw us out. But to retreat?"

"Good riddance." Evac muttered, turning away and heading out of the room. "I would rather not see him again."

"It worries me." Optimus said, following Evac. "This isn't in Megatron's character - unless he was planning to return."

Evac whirled. "Then we will fight off a hundred Decepticons, or a thousand! I care not." He turned, his eyes downcast and his voice pleading. "Please, Optimus. For now, I am happy. Let me enjoy it while I can."

Optimus sighed. "Evac, were it up to me, I would. But this matter concerns me deeply."

"Then work it out till it doesn't anymore." Evac muttered, and turned away, marching off with Michelle on his heels.

Optimus sighed again. "It's more complicated than you could ever realize, Evac, my friend."

---

Michelle grabbed Evac's ankle and tugged on it, in a desperate bid to get his attention. Evac glanced down, a hint of annoyance crossing his face. "Yes?"

"Evac," Michelle said softly, "Calm down. Please."

Evac knelt down coming as close as he could to her level. "Forgive me, Michelle. I've had... a lot on my mind."

Michelle shook his head. "Evac, you haven't been the same since I got back. You're hurting. Hurting more than you're willing to let on."

Evac looked away.

Michelle reached up, stretching her arm to touch his face. "I'm sorry for all you had to go through to get me back." She whispered. "You sacrificed so much. All of you did. And now you're hurting. And I- I want to help you, in whatever way I can."

Evac smiled faintly. "You already have. But I'm afraid... some wounds, can never be healed."

He got up stiffly and turned. Michelle sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "I'm sorry, Evac." She whispered again.

---

Optimus gazed quietly into the night sky. He had left the ship - a rare occurrence for him, and was wandering outside it, staring at the stars. The stars... one of them was home. His optics searched them, looking for the familiar constellations and marks that gave away Cybertron's star, but to no avail. Perhaps they were just on the wrong side of the Earth to see it.

Homesickness was not a feeling unfamiliar to Optimus, but for some reason, with Megatron now gone and no enemy to fight, it's pain seemed to double.

"If I could have but one thing..." He whispered to himself, "It would be to bring everyone home now."

"You all right, Optimus?"

Optimus glanced at Jetfire as he came out to join him, still with dust from the moon on his feet. "Yes Jetfire. I was just thinking of home."

Jetfire nodded. "They never sent a ship for us." He said grimly. "We better face facts Optimus. They aren't coming."

Optimus's eyes dimmed. "I had been so concerned about what was happening here that I had nearly forgotten. Do you suppose something happened on Cybertron?"

"More than likely, they didn't have a ship to spare." Jetfire growled.

"Hmm, yes." Optimus turned. "With the Decepticons gone, it may be worthwhile to start broadcasting a distress signal. With some luck, we might find a way off this planet."

"You don't know who the signal will bring here." Jetfire muttered. "Believe it or not, there are worse things in the universe than Decepticons. I'm sure the Quintessons would love this world..."

"Do you have another idea?" Optimus asked.

A sigh accompanied Jetfire's words. "No sir. I don't."

"Tell Aris and Red Alert to get on it."

"You know," Jetfire said quietly, "Evac may be reluctant to leave."

"We'll burn that bridge when we cross to it." Optimus answered. He turned to go inside. "You coming?"

Jetfire was standing straight, eyes scanning the horizon. "I thought I saw something." He muttered.

"Probably an Earth creature." Optimus waved him away.

"No," Jetfire muttered. "It looked like a-" His words ended with a gasp. Optimus whirled, and his eyes went wide in terror.

A form was latched onto Jetfire, it's red face grinning evilly as his sword penetrated deep into Jetfire's chest. Jetfire managed to let out a gurgling scream, then dropped to the ground. Optimus yelled and charged at the form. Sideways faced him, his red face and eyes glowing evilly as he leapt into the air with a sickening scream, "You all must die!"

Optimus grabbed Jetfire's fallen form. "Aidia! Red Alert!" He bellowed, holding on tightly to Jetfire. "Come on old friend, don't leave me now!"

The ground suddenly exploded around him as Sideways bombed the ship, his mad screams accompanying his fire. Optimus threw himself over Jetfire's body, absorbing the brunt of the explosion with his back. Pain flooded his sensors as he pitched forward, armor cracking under the heat and stress.

Suddenly there were reinforcements - Ironhide, Jazz, Crosswise and Red Alert charging out of the ship, weapons firing randomly. Sideways spun in the air, rolling between the blasts. With another scream of "DIE!", he turned and dove, unleashing a barrage of flame on the Autobots below.

Red Alert let out a cry and fell under the shots. Jazz grabbed Crosswise, pulling her to the ground as explosions rocked around them. Ironhide stood, framed by the fireballs, firing wildly into the air at his shadowy assailant.

And then through the flames, one more warrior entered the field. Evac stood for a moment, gaping at the sudden and unexpected carnage. But then his eyes narrowed on the enemy's form. "Sideways..." He hissed, venom filling his voice.

With a roar, the engines on his back ignited, and he launched himself into the air. Sideways saw him coming and cackled. "Come Evac, your reign has ended! Join them all in oblivion" He cried. He shot straight up into the sky, and Transformed, body stretching out to sinister proportions, great orange wings unfolding out behind him, the image of a demon outlined against the moon.

Evac brought his weapons to bear and charged with a roar. Sideways' blades seemed to fly into his hands, and he too made a dive. The two rocketed toward each other and collided, the force of the blow sending a sound echoing for miles. They pressed against each other, their blades locked and shrieking with the stress. Sideways' face pushed forward, morphing into a sickening grin. "The great and mighty Evac!" He hissed, "Without his friends, can he win alone? Or will he fall like the rest!"

Evac's reply came as as a snarling roar as he pushed back against the demon with all his strength. The two separated, and Sideways shot backwards, flipping into the air and letting loose with a flurry of laser-fire. The blasts tore through Evac's armor, but he pressed on, shooting up after his foe. Sideways responded by flipping into his vehicle mode, and shooting off into the sky, with a shrieking "Try and keep up!" as he flittered away into the sky. Evac Transformed, and took off after him as fast as his rotors would allow.

---

Optimus groaned as he was pulled off of Jetfire.

"Are you all right?" Aidia said worriedly.

"Help Jetfire..." Optimus gasped.

"Yes sir." She answered, turning toward him. She gave a gasp when she saw his wounds, and immediately grabbed her repair supplies, already pulling and reconnecting where she could.

Optimus pushed himself to his feet and glanced around. Ironhide was holding his arm but seemed otherwise undamaged. Jazz and Crosswise were helping each other up, and Red Alert was down - in stasis lock, but alive.

"Ironhide, come on." Optimus ordered, transforming. "We've got to help Evac before that thing kills him."

"All right Optimus." Ironhide answered, also transforming.

"You ain't going anywhere without us." Jazz growled. Crosswise nodded in agreement. They dropped into their alt modes, and the four of them shot off into the distance, where flashes of light from Sideways' and Evac's continuing battle could be seen over the horizon...

---

Sideways collided with Evac again, skillfully dodging his opponents blows. "What's wrong Evac?" He laughed.

Evac let loose a cry of rage, bringing his weapon around. Sideways parried, and shot backwards into the sky, letting loose another hail of weapons fire.

"I had thought you were something to be feared!" Sideways cackled again, flipping around and letting loose another stream of fire. "Why else would they send me to keep you hidden. But it's too late now, so you have to die! You all have to die!" With a maniacal laugh, he shot straight at Evac, sword aiming straight for Evac's spark. Evac's blade intercepted it, but the force of collision sent both of them hurtling toward the ground.

Evac let out a scream of pain as his exostructure shattered with the impact, the force creating a crater around them. Sideways stood over him, panting weakly. "You will die." He hissed with a wheezing laugh, "You will all die. First you then the others, all will fall before me!"

Evac groaned in pain, trying to push himself up. Sideways responded by planting his foot firmly on Evac's chest. "No, you don't." Sideways hissed. "It's over. With you dead, I will be safe." He raised his weapon, then paused. Before he could react, several energy blasts intersected his chest, and he was thrown backwards. He hit the ground and rolled back to his feet as Optimus barelled forward, Ironhide, Crosswise and Jazz behind him, weapons blazing. They circled the demon, firing wildly. Sideways stood in the crossfire, shots impacting over his wiry frame. Then with an unnatural howl, a sudden wave of energy burst outwards from him, throwing his attackers to the ground.

Optimus groaned and attempted to pull himself to his feet, but it felt like a great weight was anchoring him down. Then he felt a hand - not a truly mechanical hand, but a strange slick and almost organic hand lift him up, and the evil red eyes were burning into his.

"From the beginning you've messed me up." Sideways hissed. "You made everything go wrong. Evac could have remained hidden for centuries, but you had to show up. I will enjoy ripping your spark out." Sideways' other hand turned transparent, and then he thrust it into Optimus. Optimus let out a gurgling scream as pain surrounded and flooded his spark, a clenching pain that drowned out everything else, so that only the pain seemed to exist.

Then the pain ceased abruptly. Sideways gave a cry and stumbled backwards as Evac's blade cleaving through his transparent hand, severing it.

Sideways clutched the wound and stared wildly at Evac - hunched over, wheezing coming from all his ventilation systems, moving with slow and deliberate steps. "You won't kill anyone else." He hissed. "Not now. Not ever."

"Try and stop me!" Sideways shrieked, leaping into the sky. From Evac's chest, there came a bright flash of light, and Sideways suddenly seemed to freeze in terror. Evac shot into the sky with a sudden burst of speed that left a crater behind him, and in a flash, Sideway's entire arm was separated from his body. Sideways screamed, and whirled. "You win this time Evac!" He howled. "But I'll be back, haunting your every step, killing everyone you ever cared about, one at a time!" As his words echoed, he became transparent and began to dissolve.

But then Evac appeared behind him, moving with such great speed that he seemed to teleport. His arm reached out and grabbed the transparent Sideways by the throat. Instantly, Sideways was corporeal again, squawking in terror. "You will kill no one else!" Evac bellowed, throwing Sideways to the ground. The demon hit with incredible force, and before he could move, Evac's sword shot downwards into him, piercing his body entirely through. Sideways gave a gurgling scream, and flailed desperately, engines firing wildly as he made another desperate attempt to get to the air. Evac again appeared in front of him, thrusting the weapon straight into his face. Sideways cracked open with an agonizing cry. As the body fell backwards, Evac's chest split open, and a light greater than all the stars in the universe shot out, engulfing the dark form entirely. There was one final scream and a bright flash of light exploding outwards, sending a thousand blue points of light scattering throughout the field, where they hung in the air, unmoving and still.

Evac stood for a moment, floating in the sky, in-taking air with huge gasps. Then his chest sealed itself, the light fading, and he returned to the ground, where he fell to his knees, silent.

Optimus stared, refusing to believe the information his optics had shown him. He reached outwards, attempting to touch one of the blue lights, but his hand phased through it. He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, limping weakly toward Evac. Around him the others began to stir, but Optimus was focused solely on Evac.

He reached him, and sank to his knees, staring wide-eyed at Evac. "What in Primus's name are you?" He whispered in fear.

Evac sat, his face blank. "I... don't know..."

----

A battered crew returned to Aris's wreck, Evac trailing quietly behind them, staring blankly at the ground. Optimus glanced at the yellow robot's form, and the small human running out anxiously to meet him, and sighed, turning his focus back to his own men.

"You guys look terrible."

Optimus turned toward Jetfire, propped up on a small platform, Aidia still performing mends on his exterior. His visor was broken, and a visible, ugly gash was still prominent on his chest, despite Aidia's patchwork

"You're not looking great either." Optimus sighed, heading over to him, and letting himself sink to the ground beside him. Aidia glanced up from her work, scanned over Optimus briefly, sighed, then returned to working on Jetfire.

"He got away, didn't he." Jetfire said quietly.

"No." Optimus replied. "He... didn't."

"Don't think he's dead." Jetfire warned. "I saw Evac kill him, twice."

"Not this time Jetfire." Optimus muttered. "I have a feeling he won't be coming back this time."

Jetfire watched expectantly. Optimus sighed. "Jetfire, what I saw there... what almost killed me... and what killed it... We've gotten ourselves in far over our heads this time."

"What happened?" Jetfire demanded.

"A light from Evac's chest. It was a light brighter then, I dunno, the Primus himself." Optimus sighed. "I've never seen anything like it. It was unreal... a power of the Gods if you will."

"What Megatron was after." Jetfire added quietly.

"Yes." Optimus replied. "But what?"

Both turned their heads, watching Michelle talk quietly to Evac. Evac reached down, taking the human up in his arms and seating her on his shoulder, and both headed back into the recesses of the ship.

"We have to get him back to Cybertron before Megatron comes back." Optimus muttered. "With that kind of power, there's no telling what the Decepticons would do with it."

----

The charred field where the battle had taken place was cleared, but the blue lights remained. They remained for a day, and then another, unmoving and unreal to any who chanced to observe them. Then, on the fourth night since they first appeared, they slowly, ever so slowly, they began to condense, swirling together, first forming a ball of strange blue energy, and then a form that solidified. Sideways appeared, arm still missing and face still split, holding himself up with one arm and gasping painfully.

"No..." He whispered, the images that had happened four days beforehand still as vivid as though it had been a few minutes. "No... how... all my power... How..."

"He used its full power against you, Sideways." Sideways turned his head painfully, slowly, seeing before him that which he most feared.

A blue form stood before him, its red visor and masked face staring down at him. Not an illusion, not a hologram - he was there, before him. On Earth. "I left you but one simple assignment. You failed, Sideways."

"No..." Sideways pleaded, terror in his voice. "It's not my fault- I tried! I tried! I could have won, I should have won! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"No, Sideways, it is your fault." The blue robot turned, gazing in the distance toward the crashed Autobot starship. "It is too late now. The secret is out. Megatron has left, and before long the whole Universe shall know. The Legend of the 7 is myth no longer."

"I tried..." Sideways weeped. "I tried... It's your fault!" He cried, in one last, desperate bid, "The power you gave me failed!"

"The power I gave you is no match for the full power of Primus." The red eye's cold gaze accompanied its cold words. "You took a gamble with your life. And you lost."

Sideways lay on the ground and wept in fear, for that was all he had left.

The blue robot gazed up to the stars. "I shall have to change my plan. Fortunately, I am flexible. No great harm was done to my scheme. Everything shall continue, just perhaps, not the way I have orchestrated."

Sideways looked up, a sudden hope in his eyes. "Then, you'll let me live?"

"I didn't say that." The form whirled, and a sudden blast of darkness engulfed Sideways. The demon gave one final scream that trailed away into nothingness, his voice fading with the darkness, leaving not a trace behind.

"Incompetent fool." The blue form muttered. "Since it can no longer be contained, this secret must leave Earth." He faded away, and reappeared above the Autobot base. He noted a signal coming forth from it. "This pitiful beacon will find no one." The blue robot snarled. He turned his attention to the stars, scanning for things far beyond the comprehension of any being on Earth, until his all-seeing eyes found what they were looking for. A beam of light shot from his chest to the sky, and then faded. "That will do." He said quietly. "Good fight, Autobots, Evac. You have won this round. For that I grant you reprieve. But rest assured, the time will come when you all suffer."

He leapt into the air, transforming into an angular star-fighter, and shot off into the sky, a gate appearing and taking him away...

---

Chris returned on the third day after Evac had defeated Sideways, and was welcomed as the third human resident of the Autobot starship. Another week later, Aris received another message from Duke's men. Another ship had been spotted entering Earth's solar system, approaching the third planet rapidly.

"Our savior, or our death." Optimus muttered. "Red Alert, make sure our distress beacon will bring them right here."

"What's going on?" Evac demanded, stomping into the room.

"A ship." Optimus said quietly. "Evac, we may have a chance to return to Cybertron."

Evac stared at him for a moment. "It's been a pleasure knowing you Optimus." He said stiffly. "I pray your return journey is safe."

Optimus shook his head. "Evac, you don't understand. You have to come with us."

"I have to do no such thing." Evac snarled. "I will not simply abandon Earth."

Optimus sighed. "Evac, we've been over this. If Megatron comes back looking for you, there's no telling how many humans will die. If you want to protect them, leaving is the best way to do it."

"And leave Michelle behind?" Evac cried. "Optimus, you would ask me to do that again?"

"I would ask you to think about it." Optimus answered. "Please, Evac, consider it."

Evac glared at him, but relented. Optimus turned. "Let's meet the ship. And hope it's one of ours."

Everyone aboard Aris was outside, watching the ship descend. Red Alert and Aidia together, Jazz, Chris, Ben and Crosswise huddled in a group, Ironhide slowly cleaning his weapon should it require use, Evac with Michelle on his shoulder, and Jetfire and Optimus standing side by side as it descended.

It burst through the clouds engulfed in flames from atmospheric resistance, rocketing overhead and turning in the air, its engine leaving a long, thick stream of white behind it.

Chris looked up and his jaw dropped. "Are all space ships that ugly?"

And ugly it was. It seemed as little more then a haphazard stack of mismatched boxes, engines, laser-cannons, and other assorted junk. Three wings hung loosely off one side, while the other was taken completely with a large booster. It's cockpit hung off the front end, looking as if it was barely attached. The ship dropped down, and four massive tripods extended, cushioning its landing as it slowed to a halt in front of them.

"This is totally ruining my vision of space aliens." Chris muttered to no-one in particular.

Off of one side, a ramp descended, and some movement could be seen from the cockpit. Jetfire glanced at Optimus and nodded, and both stepped forward.

The form that greeted them was mechanical - but without the grace of a normal Transformer. Tall, lanky, and looking just as junky as his ship, the reddish being stepped forward with a cocky grin on his humanoid face.

"Heya folks!" He announced. "I hear ya'll need a lift!"

"Oh sweet Primus." Jetfire sighed. "A Junkion."

---

-----


	2. Notable Mechanical Species

TFE

Species

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Notable Mechanical Species

While the universe is filled primarily with organics, the few mechanical species, due to their high intelligence capacity, durability and long life-spans have risen to dominance in the universe. Species that are mechanical in nature are strange aberrations. Some are clearly the results of an older, sentient species that created them, while others have no clear origin. Some scientists have speculated their creation stems from naturally occurring gears and levers, while others believe that divine powers were involved.

Because of the vastness of the galaxy, the following list is by no means comprehensive. But these are perhaps the best known of the mechanical species.

Cybertronian - Until the Cybertronian civil war broke out, Cybertron was the single greatest power in the galaxy. Cybertronians live far longer then other species, and their resilience and resistance to death is legendary. The Quintessons were the first to discover their world, and after Cybertronians acquired space-flight from them, Cybertron quickly rose to prominence with the largest solar empire the universe had ever seen, called now the Second Golden Age of Cybertron (the first being from a mythical time long sense past). Benevolent for a long time, the Cybertronians were regarded as peaceful in nature, and rarely interfered with affairs not their own. The beginning of the downfall of the great Cybertron empire occurred when the Quintessons, seeking to quell the growing power, declared war. Cybertron fought back valiantly and defeated the Quintessons. Shortly afterwards, political turmoil engulfed Cybertron, caused by the appearance of the Decepticon faction. The Decepticons split Cybertron in two, and a civil war began that rages to this day, with the once mighty Cybertronian empire another victim of the raging war.

The Cybertronians are a species that have mystified Quintesson scientist for eons. No logical origin has ever been concocted for the mechanical species, nor the strange 'spark' that fuels them - something found only in Cybertronians. The spark is a strange energy reading that serves as both a power source, and a memory base - which is interesting, because Transformers have natural back-ups of both, but yet, Cybertronians cannot live without a spark. The spark also serves in a reproductive function through a process that Cybertronians keep highly secret. Most Cybertronians the innate ability to reconfigure their parts into another form, which leads to their commonly held nickname across the galaxy, 'Transformers'. Other space-faring species have adapted this ability as well. Cybertronians are typically bipedal, and one of the larger species to cross the sentience threshold. Their capacity for knowledge and learning far surpasses that of all other species, save the Quintessons. All of these factors contributed to the quick rise of Cybertron to prominence, but these same factors lead to the unending nature of the Cybertronian civil war.

Quintessons: Quintessons are one of the oldest races the galaxy knows. Legends (propagated solely by Quintessons) say that Quintessons were the orchestrators of the creation of the universe, and the creators of all life within. Seeing the Quintessonian penchant for creating sub-species, one may almost believe it. The Quintesson empire was unrivaled until Cybertrons rise to power, and still remains one of the largest and most influential groups in the galaxy.

Quintessonians originally hail from the planet Quintessa, a planet long lost to time. The current Quintessa is a strange artificial construct more resembling a piece of art then a planetoid. Quintessonians themselves are a strange mix of biological and mechanical components - and because of this, it is believed they were once fully organic, then eventually modified themselves to their current form. Physically, a Quintesson is a small egg-shaped body with several manipulating tentacles, and several faces along it's side, numbering anywhere from two to five. Only the most elite of the Quintessonians have 5 faces, and rumor has it there was once a Quintesson Emperor with 7. Quintessons typically hover on a small energy beam for movement, though a recent fad has been implanting themselves into deceased sharkticon carcasses and creating large fully-functional bodies.

The Quintesson capacity for knowledge is immense, and the Quintessons as a species believe in the expanse of knowledge above else. However, Quintessons are completely and fully amoral, and their furthering of knowledge is both cruel and painful. Quintessons seem to take a sadistic pleasure in the suffering of others. Slave markets are fueled almost entirely by Quintesson expansion and slave breeding, and the Quintessons have no qualms about conquering a species in its infancy, and making slaves out of an entire race. These factors make the Quintessons the most feared species in the galaxy, though lately, the Quintessonians have been not as concerned with the expanse of their empire as making themselves exceedingly wealthy.

---

Decacons, Sharkticons, and Allicons - After Cybertrons discovery, the Quintessons, most intrigued by Cybertronian technology, attempted to create their own transforming species. The Decacons were the first, and perhaps the most successful. An artificial species designed to mimic a Cybertronians spark, they are slim and bipedal, with flat, toothy faces. Typically they walk with a bit of a hunch, though they are agile and quick They are sentient, intelligent and cunning, though thoroughly obedient. The Quintessons were pleased with the result, and now employ them throughout the galaxy as enforcers.

However, the Quintessons wanted desperately to emulate the transforming ability shown by Cybertronians. Their first successful attempt were the Sharkticons. Fat, slow, and full of teeth, the Sharkticons could transform - barely. The process was little more then a Sharkticon standing up, and it's mouth opening to reveal a head. While the Quintessons were pleased with the transformation, Sharkticons were quickly deemed a failure. Something about the Transforming process made it difficult for the false spark to keep the species intelligent. As a result, the Sharkticons are uniformly dumb. While they were considered a failure, the Quintessons became rather fond of the sub-sentient robots, and mass-produced them. Shortly thereafter, Sharkticons became the icon of the Quintesson empire.

A second attempt at a Transforming robot was made. The Allicons, skinny reptilian beings had a more complex transformation, better speed and endurance. However, the Quintessons were not able to significantly raise the intelligence quotient of the Allicons. Not as strong as the Sharkticons, Allicons were still created as secondary enforcers.

There are rumors that the Quintessons continue their experiments into transforming, sentient robots, but no proof has surfaced as of yet.

---

Lithonians - The Lithonians are a peaceful mechanical species with organic properties. Like the Quintessons, it is believed they were once fully organic, and gradually converted themselves into mechanical beings, with the brain being the only remnant of their original nature. Powered by a crystal found only on Lithone, their home-world, the Lithonians are capable of limited psionics, flight and have a large intelligence capacity. For a long time the Lithonians remained an obscure species that rarely ventured outside the borders of its solar system. The Quintessons, however, changed that. Upon their discovery, the Quintessons attempted to capture the species for the slave market- Lithonian females were exotic, and their males strong. Fighting back with a ferocity the Quintessons did not expect, Lithone quickly established a reputation for being a sleeping beast to remained undisturbed. The Lithonians are now slowly expanding their borders, taking up a small space just outside the outer rim. Lithonians secretly hope to one day have a empire that rivals Cybertron's during it's Golden Age.

---

Maysel - The Maysel are a species of sentient star ships that traverse the galaxy in one of four large 'packs'. They are believed to be a fleet of ships built as traveling habitats to rescue their creators from a dying star. It appears they failed their mission, but over time, the AI evolved into sentience, entirely forgetting their original purpose. The Maysel are large, ovular ships, typically over three miles long. THeir surface is smooth, often in a goldish color-scheme, and what was once a bridge has been changed into a visored head with limited mobility. Benevolent and kind, the Maysel wander the stars looking for uninhabited asteroids to consume in their interior factories, using many claw-like arms stored in their underbellies. Creating a new Maysel can take hundreds of years, and with the already limited numbers (it is believed less then 200 exist now), the Maysel species continued to grapple with facing extinction. Fortunately, one of the 'packs' has allied with the Lithonians, and lives in relative peace in their borders.

---

Regulus VII - The giant planet Regulus VII is a curiosity among the science circles of the universe. While there are several sentient, mechanical species, Regulus VII is the only known world where there are non-sentient mechanical species. A fact more startling is that none of Regulus VII's thousands of species are sentient. Every thing that lives on Regulus VII is a mechanical creature, from the smallest digital virus to the massive Regulan Sky Whale. Perhaps the most legendary of the Regulan species is the Regulan Metal Monger. Slightly smaller then the sky whale, the Regulan Metal Monger is a four-legged monster well over 200 meters tall, and is essentially a living, mechanical juggernaut. A Metal Monger tusks are nearly 50 meters long, and are sharp enough to cleave through virtually anything. Quintessons once tried to domesticate the Metal Mongers as a war animal, but failed spectacularly with many gruesome casualties. Now Regulus VII sits in an area claimed by Autobot, Decepticon and Quintesson alike. Like all the planets in the Regulus system, it's valuable Energon deposits make it a highly sought-after planet, despite the danger from the Metal Mongers, among other dangerous species.

---

Minicons - Minicons are believed to be an off-shoot of Cybertronians. Though they carry sparks identical to a Cybertronians and have the inherent transforming ability, Minicons are a fraction of the size of their Cybertronian brethren. Their origin is unknown, though Minicon legends speak of another world where they lived among larger brothers. Minicons first appeared during the Golden Age of Cybertron, when a colony was discovered on a small asteroid. Since then, several more of these colonies have been found - none of which could possibly the Minicons origin world.

Besides size, the other factor that differentiates Minicons from Cybertronians is the power-link port. Located typically on the chest, all Minicons have this port which allows them to connect directly to power-sources for refueling. This feature became of great importance during the Cybertronian Civil War when Decepticons found that connecting these ports into their internal power supply greatly increased a Transformers energy supply, effectively doubling speed, endurance, and greatly enhancing firepower. These caused a prolonged struggle with the unfortunate minicons trapped in the middle. However, the Minicon option was finally deemed unstable when side-effects began showing up in both the hosts and the attached Minicons, thus ending their place in the war.

---

Junkions - The Planet of Junk is a strange planet. It was initially formed after a great space battle long since lost to time, when the wreckage of a thousand star-ships drifted together, eventually solidifying into a large, crescent-shaped mass. Since its rediscovery by the Quintessons early in their expansions, more space debris has been added to the planet, and it eventually became a dumping ground for all the junk by all known space-faring species, earning the 'planet' it's name. But far more curious are the Junkions who inhabit it.

No-one knows where the Junkions came from, or how they first arrived on the planet. Quintesson records insist that the planet of Junk was devoid of life when they arrived, but a thousand years later, the Junkions were found, acting as if they had lived on the planet for eons. Some believe the Junkions are survivors of the space battle that initially formed the Planet of Junk, while others believe them to be from a lost Lithonian or Cybertronian colony that found its way to the Planet, and still others thing they rapidly evolved from self-repairing Junk-Robots.

Whatever the case, the Junkions are there now. They resemble a strange cross of Cybertronian and Lithonian - but they lack the spark or the organics of either species. For energy they consume Energon, which by some unknown process is immediately and directly distributed to all points in their system. They are bipedal, and have the ability to Transform - haphazardly, but they can do it. More interesting is the Junkions extreme resilience. Unlike a Lithonians organic brain or a Cybertronians spark, as far as anyone can tell, a Junkion has no vulnerable point. Junkions have been witnessed being decapitated, torn limb from limb, sliced in half, blown up, diced into tiny pieces, and otherwise killed, only to be rebuilt and repaired later by their brethren, for all intents and purposes, good as new. For a Junkion to be truly killed, a complete vaporization is required. This has lead some to speculate that Junkions are not fully alive, though they are definitely sentient.

The Junkion culture is also of note. Junkions are incredibly imitative, and often parrot and adapt anything they come into contact with. However, Junkions are also very easily distracted, and often what they repeat is not exactly what was said to them. Junkions never forget anything they learn, and so their culture becomes a huge mishmash of whatever is popular throughout the galaxy now, and what has ever been popular beforehand - essentially making their culture a collection of the cultural 'junk' of the universe.

For the most part, Junkions stay on their planet, though a recent Junkion fad has sent many out as traders and scrap collectors, to return home with more for their planet. Junkions are fairly protective of their world, but otherwise friendly. They tend to be fiercely loyal to those they consider friends, and their fighting style (also haphazardly taken from the other cultures of the universe) is practically without equal. The Junkions are the only species ever to have successfully destroyed an entire Quintesson star-fleet, a testament to their strange fighting spirit.

-----


End file.
